Cosas de fujoshi
by Lady Black Soul
Summary: Una pequeña anécdota sobre la amante del yaoi de Hetalia. / I know, fail summary, pero el fic es lo que importa e e / One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, imaginen cuánto yaoi habría si fuera de mi propiedad~_

**_Palabras:_**_ 978_

_Según leí por ahí, hoy, 6 de Noviembre, es el día del yaoi ¿y qué mejor que subir algo para "celebrar" con el protagonismo de la fujoshi de Hetalia? n.n Me disculpo si hay OoC :c_

_¡Ah! Este one-shot (¿O drabble? -Mira fijamente las palabras. Su cerebro explota-) lo pasé a una página yaoi en facebook, así que si lo ven por ahí es este, no anden con "le has copiado a . . . " pls~_

_Y tras mucho escrito les dejo el fic:_

_._

* * *

Mi nombre es Elizabetha Héderváry. Soy una estudiante normal, vengo de una familia normal y tengo amigos normales… O bueno, lo son para mí. Hace mucho tiempo miro animación japonesa ¡Es muy divertido! Suelo mirar animes variados, nunca me estanco en un género en particular. Ah, no, hagamos la excepción: El yaoi. Chicos lindos teniendo una relación homosexual~. A los 12 conocí este género, debo admitir que la primera vez que lo vi fue traumante y perturbante (¡Cómo no, si empecé con Boku no Pico!) pero luego al buscar más, supe que el género de ese anime era shotacon, por lo que vi yaoi del de verdad y me enamoré de aquel género. Es fuera de lo común, y son mucho más tiernos que las relaciones heterosexuales.

Con mis 16 años, fantaseo con que alguno de mis compañeros de clases se declarará a otro y tendré yaoi en mis narices ¡qué feliz sería! Pero la realidad es cruel, muy, muy cruel Todos en la clase son heterosexuales y muchos tienen novia ¡Sólo quiero un poquitito de yaoi, para mi felicidad! ¿Acaso es muy malo? Suspiré y me levanté del pupitre, el timbre que indicaba el final de clases había tocado. Guardé mi cuaderno en mi bolso y salí de clases. Siempre esperaba a que Kiku Honda, mi amigo fudanshi, saliera del salón de clases y caminábamos hasta la parada de bus hablando de cómo nos fue en la clase o sobre algún anime nuevo. Este día fue la excepción, debía quedarse en el colegio por asuntos de su clase, ya que es el presidente de su curso. Me acompañó hasta la salida y me despedí de él ¡es tan caballero! Si por mí fuera saldría con Kiku, pero me gusta otro chico… que es gay… y tiene novio… Las ironías de la vida~ Me costó asimilarlo, hace unas pocas semanas lo supe pero uso mi instinto fujoshi para que no me duela tanto ¡De todas formas ya no me está interesando del todo!

En fin, tomé el bus de siempre, recorrí el camino de siempre y llegué a mi hogar. Mi madre trabaja y llega muy tarde a casa, y mi padre es guardia de seguridad y muchas veces le toca el turno de noche. No sé si es bueno o malo, creo que bueno ya que puedo leer mangas yaoi tranquilamente. Encendí el televisor para tener algún sonido de fondo a la vez que usaba mi notebook, pero de todas maneras no hacía mucho caso a la TV, estaba más concentrada en escuchar el CD Drama.

Mi madre llegó a casa a la hora de la cena, pero mientras leía los mangas comí galletas así que no tenía hambre. Antes de dormir revisé si tenía alguna tarea para el día siguiente ¡Profesores, por primera vez en el año digo que les quiero! Estaba libre el resto de la noche hasta que la hora de dormir.

Querido Morfeo: Gracias por envolverme en tus brazos, pero suéltame, que estoy llegando tarde al colegio. Revisé mi reloj por la mañana y eran las 8am… Oh, rayos. No sé cómo, pero en menos de 10 minutos estuve lista esperando el autobús en la parada. Era mi primer atraso en el año, y espero sea el último.

El bus que tomaba había llegado y lo hice frenar, pagué mi pasaje y me senté casi al fondo del bus, cerca de la puerta de salida. Iba mirando hacia la ventana ¿qué querían que viera dentro? Si no había nada interesant-... Me retracto, un par de chicos lindos se subieron al bus y se sentaron frente mío. Los dos eran rubios, uno más alto que el otro. El más bajito parecía más serio, tenía los ojos verdes y las cejas gruesas. El otro chico que era más alto, usaba gafas y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Mi mente amante de yaoi empezó a hacer una gran película entre ellos dos ¡el de las cejotas era el uke! El ojiazul acercaba más a él, el más bajo era más reservado. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy una psicópata ociosa…

No me creerán, pero lo siguiente que vi fue lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme en todo el día: el de gafas le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca del labio, al otro chico. Pude haber soltado un gritito ahí mismo, pero no ¡Impulso de idiotez, aléjate! Debía pasar lo más desapercibida posible para que sigan con sus actos. Saqué mi celular para sacarles fotos disimuladamente pero… No, no, no, no, no, faltaba unas tres cuadras para bajar del bus en la parada y llegar a la academia lo más pronto posible.

Lamentablemente iba tarde al colegio ¡Oh, Dios, ¿qué hice mal en mi otra vida para merecer esto?! Me hacen sufrir, luego de mucho tiempo consigo yaoi live action del bueno y… ¡No! La parada se acerca cada vez más rápido. Podría haber pasado la parada de buses y luego volvería caminando o corriendo al colegio ¡valía la pena! Pero… agh, me siento una alumna irresponsable. Muy desganada toco el timbre, avisando al conductor que en la próxima parada me bajaba. Guardé mi celular en mi bolso y di un último vistazo a los chicos, les faltaban pocos milímetros y se daban un tierno beso. Bajé del bus y observé cómo avanzaba y se alejaba, junto con mi pequeña felicidad.

–¡Tan pensativa, Eli-chan! Has llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal.

Kiku se acercó a mí, quitándome de mi ensimismamiento… Ah… Esperen un momento… ¿Dijo "temprano"? ¡Si llevo 30 minutos de retraso! Más bien, llevamos…

–¿Cómo que temprano? –Miré de reojo mi reloj de muñeca.– Son las 8:36, Kiku…

–Te equivocas, son las 7:36. Anoche en los noticieros dijeron que se cambiaba la hora.

–… ¿Estás de broma? …

¡Si le hubiera prestado atención al noticiero hubiera grabado a esos dos chicos!

.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
